clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Battle of Kamino
The '''Third Battle of Kamino '''was an battle that took place in the year 21 BBY when the Republic and the Separatist forces for control of the planet's cloning facilities. Both sides suffered mild casualties, however the Republic claimed victory and pushed the Separatists out of the system. Prelude Domino Squad was assigned to Sergeant O'Niner on Rishi Moon. After a mysterious meteor shower, the deck officer spotted the debris, which carried docking rings full of commando droids. The droids took the facility and rookies Hevy, Cutup, Echo, and Fives escaped through a ventalation shaft. Echo warned them after the Rishi Eel, and it sprang out and ate Cutup. Commander Cody and Captain Rex soon arrived to the station, and a commando droid in clone armor said everything was fine. Hevy launched a droid alert signal and Rex shot the droid. The commander of the droids launched a detonator on the landing platform, destroying the clone's shuttle. Rex and Cody jumped off the platform to see three rookies. Rex thought it was more droids and told them to take off their helmets. Rex noted to Cody they had a batch of shinies. The Rishi Eel sprang out again but Rex shot it in the eye. He touched it and explained to Echo about a shiny, putting a hand-print of the eel's blood on his armor. The clones took the facility back until General Grievous sent reinforcements. The clones took time to plant a bomb in the facility to turn off the "all-clear" signal, warning that Kamino is safe from danger. The explosion device was working so Hevy did it manually. Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives escaped, thinking Hevy was behind them. Once outside, Rex asked if Hevy was ready, but found he wasn't outside. Hevy said he was going to do it manually. Hevy fended off the droids until he ran out of ammunition and got shot. He then blew up the facility before the four troopers could save him. Since the all-clear signal was gone, Obi-Wan and Anakin raced to Rishi, where Grievous and his fleet retreated. Gunships came to pick up the four troopers. Obi-Wan and Anakin honored Echo and Fives and Rex took them into the 501st. Battle Warning Kamino Obi-Wan and Anakin, along with Commander Cody and Captain Rex, intercepted a transmission between General Grievous and Asajj Ventress on how important taking Kamino was. Anakin told Rex to inform the 501st and they were headed to Kamino. Meanwhile, Grievous and his fleet waited until Ventress reported in. Grievous prepared his ships to head to Kamino while Ventress waited in her Trident under the water. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, and Rex met with Prime Minister Lama Su and Shaak Ti. Lama Su greeted the two, and Obi-Wan said he wished the hello was under more peaceful matters and said he believes Grievous is planning a Separatist attack. Su said they wouldn't dare to go after Kamino since the blockade was so strong. Veteran troopers Echo and Fives were strolling through the training halls of Kamino and saw young cadets go to blaster training, and the two remembered those days. They then saw a familiar face that was 99. 99 dropped some rifles and asked where was Hevy. Echo explained that Hevy died on the Rishi outpost and Fives said he saved all there lives. 99 showed them Hevy's medal from when he was a cadet, and the two troopers were shocked. Changing the subject, 99 asked why the two returned to Kamino. Echo said the Confederacy was planning an invasion, and 99 asked how he could help. By then the Separatist blockade came out of hyperspace. As Anakin and the Republic fleet engaged Grievous's craft, it appeared they had the upper hand. However, much debris fell from the Separatist craft to the Kamino ocean below. While Anakin believed everything was going well, Obi-Wan took note of the excessive amount of debris and the unusually reckless tactics. Eventually, he decided to take a submarine and investigate below the ocean surface. Category:Events Category:Battles